Black and Yellow
by Reaper1701
Summary: Yang y Ruby acaban de entrar a la preparatoria Beacon, donde no solo viviran cosas inesperadas pero tambien conoceran el amor y algunos problemas que vienen con el. AU. Bumbleby y White rose. Triger warning para futuros capitulos por violencia
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente despues de como dos anos de ausencia en el mundo del fanfic he regresado este fic es de RWBY pero en Universo Alternativo. Me centro mas en la pareja Bumbleby y hare algunas menciones de white rose.**

Era una manana perfecta, cielo despejadoy con un clima calido con una ligera brisa refrescante. Toda la gente en Vale se preparaba para sus respectivas rutinas, a excepcion de dos hermanas a quienes por su mala costumbre de salir en la noche y despertarse tarde se les habia olvidado completamente su primer dia en la Preparatoria Beacon.

Su despertador sonaba freneticamente al lado de la cama de una joven peliroja, quien despues de varios intentos de silenciar el ruidoso aparato recordo la razon por la cual lo habian programado en primer lugar.

-Llegaremos tarde!- exclamo levantandose de golpe, salto de su cama aventando las cobijas corriendo freneticamente a la habitacion contigua.

-YANG!- grito la joven golpeando la puerta de su hermana mayor.

-mmhhh?- fue el unico ruido que pudo escuchar detras de la puerta.

-YANG SE NOS HIZO TARDE!- volvio a gritar.

-Tarde para que?- contesto aun somnolienta una rubia que se encontraba aun en la cama.

-PARA LA ESCUELA! OH DIOS QUE HAREMOS QUE DESAYUNAREMOS!- continuo gritando en panico la peliroja.

Yang se levanto de la cama con toda la flojera del mundo, agarro una playera amarilla y unos jeans y sus botas cafes.

Despues de vestirse abrio la puerta para encontrarse con la otra joven quien seguia gritando y corriendo por toda la casa.

-Ruby no crees que si no te vistes llegaremos aun mas tarde?- pregunto sonriendo la rubia.

Ruby detuvo su frenesi para darse cuenta que aun seguia en pijama.

-Oh rayos, ahora vuelvo- contesto la pelirroja corriendo a su habitacion, cogio una playera negra, unos pantalones rojos, su sudadera roja favorita y sus botas negras.

-YA ESTOY LISTA!- grito Ruby saliendo de su habitacion para ser recibida con un paquete de galletas enfrente de ella.

-GALLETAS!- exclamo emocionada tomandolo.

-Bueno ya solucione tu problema del desayuno hermanita ahora vamonos- dijo Yang mientras se reia por la reaccion de Ruby.

-Nos iremos en tu motocicleta?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras devoraba la primer galleta.

-Claro de que otra manera llegariamos rapido?- contesto la rubia mientras ambas caminaban a la cochera.

-Por favor solo no vayas tan rapido esta vez por favor- suplico la otra joven mientras su hermana le daba un casco negro con una rosa roja pintada.

-Hermanita, no te puedo prometer nada- contesto la rubia sonriendo picaramente mientras se colocaba su casco amarillo con negro.

Ruby subio junto con Yang a la motocicleta cerrando los ojos y agarrando a su hermana por el torso fuertemente.

Despues de un viaje rapido (para el infortunio de Ruby quien estaba muerta de miedo, ya que Yang amaba la velocidad y las acrobacias) las chicas llegaron a su destino.

-Yay! Por fin llegamos!- exclamo Ruby.

-Si pero creo que todos ya entraron a clase jaja- observo la rubia al ver tanto el estacionamiento como la entrada de la Academia vacios.

Ruby reviso su reloj habian llegado 15 minutos tarde.

-Ven ya vamos 15 minutos tarde!- exclamo la pelirroja jalando del brazo a su hermana.

-Espera Ruby aun tienes el casco puesto- dijo Yang frenando un poco a Ruby.

-oh cierto- Ruby se quito el casco y continuo jalando a su hermana hacia el salon que les habian asignado apesar de que ella era menor que Yang la habian adelantado un par de anos.

Yang estaba fascinada por los ademanes y desplantes de su hermana; sin embargo aborrecia la idea de estar en la escuela, ella no era una persona que disfrutara de estar encerrada en cuatro paredes y mucho menos escuchar discursos aburridos que venian de gente aburrida.

_-Dios sino hubiera sido por Ruby me hubiera quedado en mi cama, no quiero conocer nuevas personas y no quiero estar con gente aburrida- _penso la rubia mientras seguia siendo arrastrada por su hermana menor.

Ruby se detuvo frente a la puerta del aula que les fue asiganada, ellas eran nuevas en la escuela habian sido transferidas recientemente asi que si alguien preguntaba por su tardanza podian argumentar que no conocian bien la ciudad aunque hubiesen llegado meses antes a ella.

-Que esperas no tocaras?- pregunto Yang sonriendo.

-Me da miedo, que tal si es una senora grunona que me quiera arrancar la cabeza por interrumpir su clase- respondio nerviosa la pelirroja.

Hermanita, nadie le arrancara la cabeza a nadie- dijo la rubia poniendo un brazo alrededor de su hermana sonriendo y tocando la puerta.

Una profesora abrio la puerta con el senio fruncido. -Diganme que desean senoritas?- pregunto.

-Buenos dias senora, mi nombre es Yang y ella es Ruby nos acaban de transferir este semestre y su clase nos fue asignada- respondio la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Ruby trataba de esconderse detras de su hermana.

-Adelante, es la primera y ultima vez que llegan tan tarde, la proxima vez las llevare con el director- dijo molesta la profesora.

-Se lo juro no volvera a ocurrir- dijo Ruby casi en un susurro.

Las hermanas entraron y todos en el aula se les quedaron viendo.

-Hagan favor de presentarse senoritas- solicito la senora aun molesta.

**NA: Bueno ese es el primer capitulo espero les agrade lo poco que he escrito jaja pronto subire el segundo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

-Hola, mi nombre es Yang y ella es mi hermana Ruby nos acaban de transferir perdon si interrumpimos algo ya nos vamos a sentar- Dijo rapidamente la mayor.

La maestra no protesto y continuo la presentacion de su clase.

Ruby se sento en el primer escritorio que vio disponible; sin embargo Yang preferia buscar algo alejado de la maestra y opto por buscar alguno en la parte de atras.

Al llegar a la fila de atras se dio cuenta que solo una alumna estaba ahi sentada en una esquina del salon. Era una joven de cabello negro hasta la cintura con un mono en la parte superior de la cabeza, tez blanca y unos ojos ambar. Iba vestida con una blusa blanca y un pantalon negro con botas negras. La joven en lugar de poner atencion leia un libro. Yang sin importarle que los demas escritorios estuvieran vacios decidio sentarse al lado de ella.

-Hola, soy Yang- dijo la rubia sin dejar de voltear al frente.

-Hola- respondio ausente la joven.

-Como te llamas?- pregunto Yang

-Blake- respondio nuevamente ausente.

-Me gusta tu mono combina con tu atuendo- dijo Yang sonriendo aunque no estaba segura si la otra joven la podia ver.

-Umm gracias- dijo la joven un poco sonrojada bajando el libro volteando a ver a la rubia. -No se supone que debamos hablar en clase- continuo.

-Tampoco se supone que leamos libros que no son de la materia, pero hey cada quien comete el crimen que quiere- respondio bromeando la rubia mientras Blake volteaba sus ojos y sonreia.

-Eres nueva y ya buscas problemas Yang, almenos tu hermana parece mas sensata- observo la joven volteando a ver Ruby quien habia tirado su cuaderno en ese preciso momento causando un estruendo.

-LO SIENTO MUCHO- grito Ruby por inersia ganandose una mirada matadora de la profesora quien decidio ignorarla y seguir con su clase y las miradas de sus companeros particularmente de una joven de pelo blanco quien susurro -torpe-.

-Retiro lo dicho creo que ambas ganaran mucha atencion este semestre- corrigio Blake volteando a ver a Yang.

-Jaja que puedo decir somos un duo raro de encontrar- respondio la rubia sonriendo.

-Ya lo creo, solo intenta no meterte en muchos problemas- dijo Blake regresando a leer su libro.

-Yo meterme en problemas para nada- dijo Yang mientras subia los pies al escritorio.

-Senorita Xiao Long! Agradeceria si no maltratara la propiedad escolar y quitara sus pies del escritorio no estamos en una cantina estamos en una escuela- reclamo la docente haciendo que Yang se sentara completamente derecha.

-Lo siento- contesto la rubia rapidamente.

Blake rio levemente -ese es un nuevo record solo te tomo un par de segundos entre la oracion y el regano.- comento.

-Vamos no es mi culpa que la senora tenga ojos en la espalda- respondio Yang – como es que a ti no te regano por el libro?-.

-Facil, no hago escandalos innecesarios y a nadie le importa si existo o no en esta escuela- respondio Blake algo seria al final.

Yang no sabia que decir habia conocido a Blake hace unos minutos pero lo ultimo que dijo le partio el corazon, debia de haber alguien que se preocupara por ella o que le importara. La rubia habia tenido en mente no tener amigos pero desde el primer momento en el que vio a la otra joven sintio el impulso de sentarse a su lado y hablarle. A ella le daba gusto que ella estuviera a su lado.

-Pues a mi me importa, digo eres mi primera amiga en esta escuela por que no me importarias?- declaro Yang sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Blake volteo a verla un poco sorprendida -Pero si me acabas de conocer como puedes decir eso? No sabes nada sobre mi.-

-Eso no impide que me agrades, asi que acostumbrate por que estare molestandote toooodooos los dias, estas atrapada con el pequeno dragon del sol.- dijo la rubia aun sonriendo.

_Definitivamente eres un misterio para mi Yang, pero ya me agradas- _Penso Blake mientras sonreia.

Mientras tanto Ruby trataba de no volver a avergonzarse a si misma, estaba tan nerviosa por ser el primer dia y no conocer a nadie que sentia que iba a decir puras incoherencias si hablaba o que si caminaba probablemente tropezaria con todo lo que se encontrara a su paso. Pensaba en que solo tendria que resistir un par de minutos mas de la clase antes del descanso y poder relajarse unos minutos. Cuando por fin sono la campana del descanso Ruby se levanto rapidamente, tomo sus cosas y camino rapidamente hacia la salida ignorando el hecho que Yang aun seguia recogiendo las suyas. Antes de poder llegar a su destino la chica choco contra alguien haciendolos caer a ambos.

-Ruby estas bien?- pregunto Yang caminando hacia su hermana.

-Por que no te fijas por donde vas? Torpe- reclamo la chica de pelo blanco aun en el suelo.


	3. Chapter 3

**disculpen la tardanza cosas de la escuela espero lo disfruten**

-Lo siento, no fue mi intension- dijo Ruby apenada.

-Claro que no fue tu intesion, como tampoco fue tu intension tirar el cuaderno y distaer a todos tus torpezas- dijo la chica.

-Oye fue un accidente princesa, ni que te hubiera roto un hueso- dijo la rubia molesta.

-En realidad es heredera- interrumpio Blake saliendo por detras de Yang.

-No me importa quien sea no dejare que le hable a mi hermana asi- respondio Yang.

-Es eso una amenaza?- pregunto la chica de pelo blanco.

-Yang tranquilizate, estoy bien lo siento. Amm no se como te llamas- dijo Ruby levantandose del suelo ofreciendole la mano a la chica de blanco.

Yang cruzo los brazos con enfado y Blake salio del salon dejando a las 3 en medio de la escena.

-Schnee, Weiss Schnee y soy perfectamente capaz de levantarme sola- dijo Weiss levantadonse del suelo rechazando la mano de Ruby.

-Te aconsejo alejarte de mi camino Ruby, no tengo tiempo para torpezas de alguien como tu- finalizo la chica de pelo blanco mientras salia del salon de clase.

-Que chica mas amargada- comento Yang.

-Fue mi culpa, quizas deba poner mas atencion a donde camino, despues de todo yo fui la que intento salir corriendo.- dijo la otra joven cabizbaja.

-No es tu culpa Ruby, todos tenemos accidentes, ven vamos a la maquina por unos refrescos , yo invito- dijo la rubia tratando de animarla.

-No entiendo por que me pongo tan nerviosa, solo es una escuela- dijo Ruby aun deprimida por lo que habia pasado.

-No lo se, tu tranquila almenos estoy casi segura que en nuestra siguiente clase no estaremos con Weiss, no se a que se referia Blake con que era heredera pero no es excusa para que te trate asi. Por cierto y Blake?- Pregunto Yang volteando a ver a varias direcciones.

-Quien es Blake?- respondio Ruby confundida.

-Una chica que conoci, pero olvidalo el caso es hermanita que no tienes que dejarte de esa bruja blanca- dijo la sonriendo.

-Como me llamaste?- pregunto una voz detras de Yang.

-No dijo nada- respondio Ruby rapidamente al ver a Weiss detras de la rubia.

-Esto no es contigo torpe es con tu hermana- dijo la chica de pelo blanco furiosa.

-No le digas asi a Ruby, y solo me estas dando la razon eres una bruja!- grito Yang molesta.

-Yang deja de gritar estamos atrayendo la atencion- susurro Ruby en la oreja de Yang.

-Retractate no permitire que cualquiera se refiera a la heredera de la familia Schnee de esa manera!- refuto Weiss

-Chicas tranquilicense, solo disculpate Yang no quiero problemas- suplico Ruby.

Yang volteo a ver a su hermana y se calmo solo por que se lo pidio. -Esta bien Ruby, perdon por decirte bruja- dijo la rubia no muy convencida

-Acepto la disculpa, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir- respondio Weiss cruzando los brazos.

-No volvera a ocurrir si dejas de ser grosera con mi hermana- dijo Yang

-Yang, por favor- suplico Ruby

-Pues dile a tu hermana que deje de ser tan torpe- replico la chica de pelo blanco

-Ey, no soy torpe...solo algo distraida- admitio Ruby.

-Como sea, no se como entraste al mismo grado que yo, pero no dejare que interrumpas mi aprendizaje con tus tonterias.- comento Weiss molesta.

-Ya basta!- grito Yang tomando a Weiss por el cuello de su blusa -pidele una disculpa a Ruby-.

-Me estas amenazando? Vamos golpeame asi sirve que te sacan de aqui- dijo Weiss retadoramente.

-Yang, ya basta no queremos problema Weiss, disculpa a mi hermana solo es sobreprotectora- dijo Ruby tratando de jalar a Yang.

Yang seguia tomando por el cuello de la blusa a Weiss mientras ella le sonreia retadoramente.

-Yang?- dijo una voz entre la multitud que se habia acumulado en el pasillo tras la escena.

Yang volteo a ver de donde provenia la voz y era de Blake.

-Yang deja a Weiss ya tu hermana te lo suplico, entra en razon no quieres causarles un problema verdad?- trato la chica de pelo negro de hacer entrar en razon a Yang.

Yang dejo la blusa de Weiss -Lo siento- dijo la rubia.

-Que esta pasando aqui?!- grito uno de los profesores al ver la multitud de jovenes. - Ustedes 4 estan en problemas.- continuo al ver a Ruby, Weiss, Blake y Yang en el centro del tumulto.

-Que por que?- pregunto Ruby.

-No se lo que hayan hecho pero al parecer ustedes fueron las protagonistas asi que se quedaran despues de clases castigadas- comento el senor.

-Felicidades bravucona nos conseguiste un castigo- dijo Weiss a Yang.

Yang se disculpo con Ruby y con Blake y se dirigio al resto de sus clases.

Despues de un par de clases por fin era la hora de cumplir su castigo; sin embargo las dividieron en dos salones. Ruby y Weiss estaban en uno y Blake y Yang en otro.

-Lo siento mucho Weiss, mi hermana tiende a ser un poco temperamental y protectora pero no creo que haya sido su intencion causarnos problemas- dijo Ruby.

-No me importa como sea ella, por su culpa estoy por primera vez en mi vida castigada.- respondio Weiss.

Ruby se quedo callada viendo al suelo. -Lo siento- escucho Ruby

-Eh?- pregunto Ruby confundida.

-Lamento llamarte torpe, se que estas nerviosa por ser nueva. Solo que aveces me irrita que la gente no se tome las cosas enserio y pense que solo estabas haciendote la graciosa- comento Weiss.

-No te preocupes, empecemos denuevo. Me llamo Ruby. Quieres una galleta?- pregunto Ruby sacando de su mochila un paquete de galletas y ofreciendole a Weiss.

Weiss la miro extranada y tomo una galleta -Gracias, siempre eres tan amable?- respondio la chica de pelo blanco.

-Amm supongo que si, entonces eres heredera de una compania?- pregunto Ruby curiosa.

-Si, por eso es que tengo que esforzarme mucho, mi familia solo espera lo mejor de mi y no quiero decepcionarlos- respondio Weiss.

-No los decepcionaras, digo no te conozco mucho pero pareces buena estudiante.- afirmo la menor comiendose dos galletas.

-Gracias, no eres tan torpe cuando uno te conoce bien- dijo Weiss.

-Gracias!...creo. Como crees que este Yang?- pregunto Ruby preocupada.

-Estara bien, tu hermana tiene un caracter muy fuerte, ademas Blake es muy callada no le dira nada menos si esta molesta. Apuesto a que solo se esta mueriendo de aburrimiento ahi.- respondio Weiss.

Mientras tanto en el otro salon Yang no sabia si decirle algo o no a Blake ya se habia disculpado despues de que el profesor anunciara el castigo, pero se fue tan rapido despues que no supo si la habia disculpado o no, ademas ella habia solo llegado a resolver el problema.

Blake se sento detras de ella y habia dedicado gran parte del tiempo a leer, parecia que todo el avance que habia tenido con Yang durante la primera clase se habia desvanecido gracias a lo ocurrido.

-Blake?- dijo la rubia algo apenada.

Solo recibio un sonido como respuesta.

-Lamento mucho haberte metido en problemas, ni siquiera estuviste en el la mayor parte del tiempo. Dehecho solo llegaste para que dejara a Weiss en paz.- continuo la rubia. -Entiendo si no quieres hablar conmigo.- Finalizo cruzando sus brazosy apoyando su cabeza en el mesabanco.


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras tanto en el otro salon Yang no sabia si decirle algo o no a Blake ya se habia disculpado despues de que el profesor anunciara el castigo, pero se fue tan rapido despues que no supo si la habia disculpado o no, ademas ella habia solo llegado a resolver el problema.

Blake se sento detras de ella y habia dedicado gran parte del tiempo a leer, parecia que todo el avance que habia tenido con Yang durante la primera clase se habia desvanecido gracias a lo ocurrido.

-Blake?- dijo la rubia algo apenada.

Solo recibio un sonido como respuesta.

-Lamento mucho haberte metido en problemas, ni siquiera estuviste en el la mayor parte del tiempo. Dehecho solo llegaste para que dejara a Weiss en paz.- continuo la rubia. -Entiendo si no quieres hablar conmigo.- Finalizo cruzando sus brazosy apoyando su cabeza en el mesabanco.

-Yang, acepto tus disculpas, no soy quien para decirtelo pero tienes que aprender a controlarte se que querias defender a tu hermana pero esa no era la solucion, no dire nada mas al respecto dejare que tu consideres lo que es necesario o no.- respondio Blake seriamente.

-Lo siento, que te parece si para compensartelo te invito a comer a mi casa- dijo Yang sonriendo tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-La verdad, no creo que sea buena idea Yang, no me lo mal interpretes no es por lo que ocurrio simplemente no creo que sea buena idea lo lamento, pero gracias por la invitacion.- repondio Blake.

-Oh, crees que tus padres no te den permiso?- pregunto Yang inocentemente.

-Ese no es el problema Yang, solo no insistas no creo que sea buena idea- respondio la otra chica.

Antes de que Yang pudiera decir otra cosa el profesor que las cuidaba anuncio que ya se podian ir a casa. No habia pasado ni un minuto cuando Blake ya habia salido corriendo del salon dejando a la rubia confundida.

Yang fue al otro salon a buscar a Ruby, cuando llego al salon se sorprendio al ver a Ruby y a Weiss bromeando y sonriendo juntas.

-Yang!- grito Ruby al ver a la rubia corriendo para abrazarla.

-Hola Ruby, por lo visto ya se llevan bien- dijo larubia volteando a ver a Weiss quien solo se cruzo de brazos esperando que Ruby soltara a su hermana. -Lo siento por lo que paso, tiendo a ser muy impulsiva y sobreprotectora con Ruby-.

-Esta bien admito que en parte fue mi culpa- admitio la joven de cabello blanco.

-Yang, invite a Weiss a comer pero como no tienes espacio en tu moto para 3 me ire con ella en su limosina para guiarla- dijo Ruby emocionada.

-Esta bien, espera no es solo por que quieres ir en una limosina verdad?- pregunto Yang bromeando.

-No, solo es para mostrarle donde vivimos te lo juro- respondio nerviosa Ruby dejando de abrazar a la rubia.

-Solo bromeaba, esta bien entonces nos vemos alla- dijo Yang despidiendose y caminando hacia la salida.

-Bueno antes de que otra cosa suceda vamonos- dijo Weiss volteando a ver a Ruby.

Al llegar a la casa de Ruby, Weiss le ordeno a su chofer que pasara por ella a las 10 de la noche y entro junto con la chica mas joven.

-Yang! Ya llegamos!- grito la mas joven -Yang! Bueno creo que llegamos antes que ella que quieres hacer mientras ella llega?- pregunto Ruby sonriendo.

-No lo se, espera quien va a cocinar? No creo que tu hermana sea buena cocinara y no te ofendas pero no creo que fuera de las galletas seas una maestra en la cocina- respondio Weiss.

-Bueno no te puedo negar que no soy un as en la cocina, pero Yang aunque haga platillos muy raros sabe cocinar, pero si quieres pedimos una pizza- sugirio Ruby

-Me parece bien deberiamos llamar antes de que llegue tu hermana, por cierto no te preocupa que no haya llegado ya no fue tanta la distanciade la escuela hacia aqui- dijo la joven.

-No, asi es Yang es impredesible quiza fue por algo o se distrajo con algo- dijo Ruby.

-Bueno si tu lo dices- finalizo Weiss.

Despues de un rato Weiss y Ruby ya habian pedido y comido la gran parte de la comida, se habian quedado platicando de gustos en musica, peliculas y series. Descubriendo que tenian gustos algunos muy opuestos y otros similares, estaban pasando un muy buen rato que no se habian dado cuenta que habian pasado casi dos horas.

-Bien admito que eres mas agradable de lo que creia- dijo Weiss sonriendo.

-Gracias, tu tambien eres muy agradable ademas eres muy bonita- dijo Ruby sin darse cuenta que hizo sonrojar a la mayor.

-Gracias- dijo la chica de pelo blanco nerviosa.

-Donde estara Yang ya se tardo- inquirio Ruby.

-Ya llegue!- grito Yang en la puerta sonriendo-lamento la tardanza tenia que comprar un par de cosas y huele a pizza espero me hayan guardado algo- dijo la rubia mientrasdejaba las bolsas en el suelo.

-No queda nada llegas tarde- dijo Weiss sonriendo malosamente.

-Oh vamos enserio? Eso es cruel hieren mis sentimientos- respondio bromeando Yang.

-Pero Weiss si le dejamos comida a Yang- anadio la mas joven.

-Ruby! Acabas de arruinar la broma- exclamo Weiss golpeando su frente con la palma de la mano.

-Oh lo siento Weiss- se disculpo la menor llevandose la mano a su nuca frotandola.

Yang comenzo a reirse de la inocencia de su hermana – Quien diria que la reina del hielo terminaria haciendo bromas con nostras- dijo Yang entre risas.

-Oye!- grito Weiss haciendo que Yang se riera mas.-Me empiezan a simpatizar no lo arruines-.

-Esta bien lo siento, que les parece si vemos una pelicula- propuso la rubia.

Las chicas pusieron una pelicula de accion despues de que Yang convenciara a Ruby y a Weiss que era la mejor opcion, despues de un par de horas el dia paso a ser noche y Ruby se habia quedado dormida en el hombro de Weiss haciendo que la mayor se pusiera nerviosa. Yango estaban tan atenta en la pelicula que no se dio cuenta de la escena, Weiss a pesar de encontrar la pelicula un tanto aburrida para su gusto no queria moverse para no despertar a la joven que se encontraba en su hombro, queria acariciar su cabello pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Al terminar la pelicula Yang se levanto y prendio las luces despertando a Ruby en el proceso.

-Que paso?- pregunro Ruby levantando su cabeza del hombro de Weiss tallandose los ojos.

-Oh vamos te quedaste dormida Ruby?- pregunto Yang.

-Eso creo- respondio Ruby sonriendo

-No me diga que usaste a Weiss de almohada- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Que? O por dios lo siento Weiss no fue mi intecion!- exclamo la joven apenada.

-No fue nada ni siquiera me di cuenta- fingio la joven de cabello blanco.

-Entonces solo dejaste que Ruby estuviera encima de ti- bromeo Yang haciendo sonrojar a las otras dos jovenes.

-No fue asi, solo es tan ligera que pense que seguia sentada a mi lado- invento Weiss

-Si lo que tu digas Weiss- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Bueno por mas que me quiera quedar a ser victima de tus insinuaciones, me tengo que ir ya es tarde- dijo la heredera levantandose del sofa.

-Te acompano a tu limosina- dijo Ruby levantandose junto con ella.

-Adios Weiss nos vemos manana- se despidio Yang levantando los platos de la mesa de la sala y yendo hacia la cocina.

Weiss no contesto y salio junto con Ruby hacia donde la esperaba su chofer, antes de llegar a la limosina Ruby se detuvo para despedirse de ella.

-Weiss perdon si me quede dormida en tu hombro me hubieras despertado, espero no te haya molestado- dijo Ruby viendo al suelo.

-No te preocupes Ruby como dije no me di cuenta, nos vemos manana me diverti con ustedes- respondio Weiss subiendose a la limosina sonriendo.

La mas joven solo sonrio y vio como arrancaba el vehiculo y se alejaba.

Ruby regreso adentro y ayudo a Yang a recoger lo que habian dejado.

-Me alegra que ya hayas hecho una amiga- comento Yang sonriendo.

-A mi tambien aunque hayamos empezado con el pie izquierdo- dijo Ruby -Y que paso con la chica que castigaron junto a nosotras?- pregunto la joven.

-No lo se la invite a venir pero no quiso y huyo antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa- respondio Yang levantando los hombros.

-Espero que este bien- comento Ruby


	5. Chapter 5

(N/A: Sé que ha pasado tiempo, pero créanme que mi vida ha dado muchas vueltas últimamente me disculpo si no he actualizado la historia durante mucho tiempo, no es el mejor de los capítulos pero prometo ir mejorando)

A la mañana siguiente, Yang despertó temprano y decidió salir a correr, hacía mucho que no salía a correr, desde que su padre se fue de viaje casi inmediatamente de haberse mudado. Para ella correr era su manera de descargar energía y de distraerse, siempre le había gustado en especial correr en la mañana cuando las calles estaban vacías y sin las prisas del mundo cotidiano que la rodeaba. Corrió por su cuadra hasta llegar a un pequeño parque donde vio a una pareja corriendo en la lejanía, al principio Yang no les prestó atención pero después la joven capto su atención. Era Blake corriendo con un pelirrojo que usaba gafas negras a pesar de que aún no amanecía.

-Blake!- grito la rubia para saludarla.

El joven pelirrojo volteo a verla, mientras que Blake ni se inmuto ella seguía corriendo.

Yang pensó que la joven no la había escuchado así que decidió volver a gritarle.

-Blake!- exclamo nuevamente acelerando su paso tratando de acercarse.

Blake finalmente volteo a ver a la rubia y se detuvo causando que su acompañante se detuviera y que Yang finalmente los alcanzara.

-Hola Blake, no sabía que salías a correr temprano- dijo Yang sonriendo.

-Si es buen ejercicio- se limitó a decir la joven de pelo negro volteando a ver de rápidamente a su acompañante quien se aclaró la garganta.

-No nos vas a presentar?- pregunto fríamente el joven.

-Si, perdón- respondio Blake agachando la cabeza – El es Adam, ella es Yang-

Yang podía notar que la otra joven se estaba sintiendo incomoda y que constantemente trataba de evitar su mirada.

-Soy el novio de Blake, Adam Taurus- complemento el joven agarrando a Blake de la cintura –de donde conoces a Blake?-

-Soy una nueva compañera suya de la escuela pero no los quiero interrumpir- dijo Yang sintiéndose incomoda –Nos vemos luego Blake y mucho gusto Adam- finalizo volviendo a correr en dirección a su casa sin esperar a que alguno le respondiera.

Adam volteo a ver a Blake sus gafas escondiendo el enojo en su mirar –No me habías dicho que tenías una nueva amiga- declaro el joven.

-Es solo una compañera- respondió Blake sintiendo un hueco en el estómago.

-Aun así mi pequeña gatita deberías decirme lo que pasa en tu vida- advirtió el pelirrojo.

-Discúlpame pero no es nadie importante prometo decirte todo la próxima vez- dijo Blake caminando.

\- Mas te vale si no quieres verme enojado- amenazo el joven comenzando a trotar.

Blake solo sintió como el miedo se asentaba en su estómago y sus lágrimas se retenían en sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, cuando Yang regreso a su casa vio a Ruby comiendo galletas en el sofá de la sala viendo caricaturas

-Buenos días- dijo la rubia aun sintiéndose extraña.

-Buenos días Yang!- exclamo la menor –Weiss me hablo dijo que pasaría por nosotras asi que no tienes que preocuparte por matarnos en tu motocicleta- dijo energéticamente.

Yang rio un poco con lo que dijo Ruby, asintió con la cabeza para darle a entender a su hermana que había entendido lo que le acababa de decir. Le preocupo un poco la actitud de Blake en la madrugada pero pensó que quizás podía hablar con ella en la escuela alejada de su novio.

-_Adam Taurus no me agrada ese tipo- _pensó la rubia mientras se dirigía a tomarse una ducha.

Yang termino de asearse y arreglarse antes de que la heredera llegara a su casa, sonrió al pensar que su hermana apenas conocía a la heredera hace un día y de ser enemigas en menos de un día se hubieran vuelto amigas. Ruby siempre había tenido esa habilidad de ser social aunque no siempre fuera intencionalmente.

El timbre sonó y antes de que la rubia pudiera ir a abrir la puerta su hermana ya había corrido a ver quién era.

-Buenos días, listas para irse?- pregunto la joven de cabellera blanca que se encontraba en la entrada.

-Siempre!- exclamo Ruby tomando de la mano a Weiss y casi arrastrándola al carro elegante que las llevaría.

Yang sonrió y cerró la puerta tras ella siguiendo a su hermana y a Weiss al vehículo.

-Tu hermana siempre tiene tanta energía?- pregunto Weiss a Yang.

-Solo 364 días- respondió bromeando haciendo que la heredera volteara los ojos con fastidio.

-No eres muy alegre princesa del hielo- le dijo Yang cálidamente haciendo clara la diferencia que esta vez era un apodo amistoso.

-Eres un poco payasa ricitos de oro- le respondió Weiss guiñándole el ojo a la rubia dejando en claro que bromeaba.

-No se peleen!- exclamo Ruby mientras veía entretenida la ventana.

Weiss y Yang rieron de la inocencia de la más joven, la heredera se quedó observando a Ruby mientras que la rubia se quedó pensando en lo que había transcurrido en la mañana, estaba determinada a hablar con Blake ese mismo día.


	6. Chapter 6

Blake llego a la escuela evitando a toda costa toparse con Yang o con su hermana, incluso había considerado faltar a algunas clases que compartía con ellas pero no podía arriesgar sus calificaciones ni su historial de asistencias por ellas. La joven se escabullía en los pasillos y trataba de poner atención a sus alrededores por unos momentos creyó que podía evitarlas así todo el día pero en unos segundos se dio cuenta que no pudo evitarlas ni una hora cuando escucho a lo lejos su nombre. –Blake!- reconociendo la voz de una joven rubia

La joven de pelo negro trato de evitar el llamado, como si hubiera sido su imaginación escuchar aquel llamado, pero Yang corrió tras ella tomándola del brazo haciendo que Blake retroceder un poco con dolor algo que la rubia no noto.

-Hola Blake, perdón que me haya ido del parque así pero no quería interrumpir a Adam y a ti- dijo la rubia excusando su previa huida.

-No te disculpes Yang, no es algo que me ofenda. Podrías soltar mi brazo me estas lastimando un poco- solicito la chica de pelo negro.

Yang la soltó – Perdón creo que no medí mi fuerza- dijo sonriendo –Quería saber si quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo después, eso claro si no tienes otros planes.-

Blake no quería rechazar nuevamente a la rubia, genuinamente le interesaba la chica, pero no podía aceptar su invitación por el momento. –Lo siento Yang, tengo que salir con Adam después de la escuela pero quizá otro día te acepte la invitación. Si me disculpas tengo que ir a clase-

Antes de que Yang pudiera decirle algo más la joven se alejó de ella. –No sé para qué insistes con ella- declaro Weiss, quien había visto todo con Ruby unos pasos atrás.

-A que te refieres?- cuestiono Yang.

-Blake no es precisamente la mujer más social de aquí, al único que le habla es a Taurus y eso porque creo son pareja o algo así- respondió la heredera.

-Quien es Taurus?- pregunto Ruby confundida.

-Es un estudiante de aquí que se junta con gente cuestionable fuera del campus, no se mucho del más que tiende a ser algo agresivo con cualquiera que lo mire o se le acerque- replico Weiss. –Pero por más que me gustaría seguir platicando de por qué no es una buena idea hablar con Blake tenemos que asistir a clase-.

-Aww pero yo quería saber mas- dijo Ruby ganándose una mirada fría por parte de la heredera.

-No discutas con la princesa del hielo Ruby jamás vas a ganar- dijo Yang riéndose.

-Exacto, bueno lo de princesa del hielo no pero si quieres luego hablamos del tema porque presiento que seguirás insistente con Blake- le dijo la peliblanca a la rubia

-Como lo sabes?- pregunto Ruby curiosa

-No sé, tu hermana y tu parecen ser unas mujeres muy necias y persistentes- respondió Weiss.

-En eso no te equivocas- dijo Yang

-Chicas por más que quiera seguir hablando, como dijo Weiss tenemos clase y creo que vamos tarde porque ya no hay nadie en los pasillos.

-Demonios! Estos es tu culpa Yang llegaremos tarde!- exclamo la heredera antes de comenzar a correr.

-Siempre lo es Weiss- dijo Ruby riendo corriendo tras ella.

-De qué lado estas Ruby?- cuestiono bromeando la rubia.

Después de unos segundos llegaron a su clase, la profesora las amenazo con un castigo la próxima vez que se les ocurriera llegar tarde a pesar de ser el primer retraso de la heredera.

-Genial para el paso que vamos me convertiré en una delincuente con ustedes- dijo Weiss exagerando

-No es tan malo, al menos estaremos en prisión juntas- dijo Ruby sin darse cuenta de la coloración tenue que había causado en el rostro pálido de la peliblanca.

-Donde esta Blake?- le susurro la rubia a Weiss.

-Yang, no lo sé ya te dije deja de insistir en tu intento de socializar con ella. Acabaras en prisión o muerta- replico la heredera.

-Estas exagerando de nuevo- declaro Yang.

-Yang luego hablamos no quiero más regaños por su culpa, y créeme no me desagrada Blake pero no está en buenos pasos.- confeso Weiss.

-Weiss- llamo un estudiante a la heredera.

-_Genial más interrupciones-_ pensó Weiss fastidiada ignorando el llamado del otro estudiante.

Yang volteo extrañada a ver quién le hablaba a la princesa del hielo, era un joven de cabellera azul que parecía desesperado por atraer su atención, la rubia capto que su nueva amiga no quería prestarle atención al muchacho pero al parecer su hermana no había captado el mensaje.

-Weiss creo que te habla aquel chico- dijo Ruby un poco alto haciendo que el chico sonriera sabiendo que ahora la heredera debía prestarle atención.

-Maldita sea Ruby no quería hablar con el- le susurro la heredera a la chica de ojos grises.

-Lo siento- susurro la más joven mirando hacia el suelo.

Yang estaba a punto de defender a Ruby cuando Weiss le tomo brevemente la mano a Ruby.

-No es tu culpa no sabías- dijo la peliblanca – Que quieres Neptune?-

-Tranquila, solo quería saber si tenías planes hoy en la noche- respondió Neptune sonriéndole a la heredera.

-Si los tengo, por qué quieres saber- respondió áridamente Weiss.

-Pues, quería saber si quieres volver a salir conmigo, podrías poner esos panes en espera no es así?- dijo el joven guiñando un ojo a la heredera.

-No los puede cancelar por que va a salir conmigo- dijo inesperadamente Ruby haciendo que casi se le salgan los ojos tanto a Yang como a Weiss.

-Saldra contigo?- cuestiono el joven extrañado.

-Jovenes!- exclamo la profesora –Interrumpo su conversación?-

Los cuatro permanecieron en silencio hasta que la profesora reanudo sus labores docentes.

-Saldra contigo?- repitió el joven.

-Si, amm me ayudara con algo saliendo de la escuela- trato de inventar algo la mas joven.

Yang se llevo la mano a la cara con la explicación de Ruby.

-Bueno pero podemos salir mañana- dijo Neptune sonriendo coquetamente.

Antes de que pudiera contestar Weiss, Yang hizo algo que le sorprendió tanto a Ruby como a la heredera.

-Ey Neptune me puedes prestar tu celular!- exclamo la rubia atrayendo la atención de la profesora.

-Señor Vasilias y Señorita Xiao Long retírense de mi clase por favor- demando la profesora molesta.

-Por qué hiciste eso?!- cuestiono el chico de cabello azul a la rubia.

-Ups creí que estaba siendo muy discreta- respondió Yang guiñándole un ojo a Ruby causando una sonrisa en Ruby.

Cuando salieron Neptune y Yang del salón la rubia decidió caminar por los pasillos ignorando los reclamos del joven de cabello azul por las acciones de la rubia.


	7. Chapter 7

(N/A: Segunda vez que tuve que dejarlo en hiatus mi computadora murio y tuve muchas cosas personales, disculpen mas fallas escribi esto en mi ceular)

Yang comenzo a recorrer los pasillos pensando como desperdiciar la hora que tenia disponible. La rubia camino hacia la pista de atletismo donde decidio sentarse en las gradas disfrutando los rayos del sol y observando a los estudiantes que en ese momento tenian educación fisica.

-Te sacaron de la clase?- dijo una voz familiar a la rubia que le hizo sentir escalofrios. Al voltear a ver quien era vio a Adam parado al lado de ella.

\- Hola Adam, si y a ti?- respondio amablemente la joven.

El pelirrojo rio y nego con la cabeza - Vine a ver a Blake-

\- Oh, no sabia que tuviera educacion fisica a esta hora- comento Yang.

-Dime algo Yang, por que quieres salir con ella?- pregunto el joven haciendo que a el corazon de la rubia se saltara un palpitar -Si quieres verla como una potencial amiga te sugiero que lo dejes de intentar, ella no quiere ni necesita amigos-

-Lo dices por que tu no quieres que los tenga o por que genuinamente no los desea- dijo la rubia friamente mirandolo a los ojos.

El joven rio cinicamente -Si quieres saberlo deberias preguntarle a Sun Wukong, el sabe lo que pasa cuando alguien se le acerca a Blake. Considera esto un consejo amistoso-

Antes de que Yang pudiera decir algo mas el joven bajo de las gradas y localizo a Blake, a quien tomo por el brazo y se la llevo caminando sin siquiera ser cuestionado por el maestro.

Yang sintio como le hervia la sangre por aquella escena, ella queria saber aue rayos estaba pasando y los únicos que podian decirle eran Weiss y Sun Wukong.

Despues de pasar una hora tratando encapsulando su molestia la joven busco a la heredera y a su hermana quienes la esperaban en la cafeteria.

-Donde estabas ricitos?- pregunto la heredera.

-Dime lo que sepas de Taurus- demando la rubia.

-Sigues con el tema? No entiendo tu insistencia Yang- cuestiono Weiss.

-Noa tienes que entender solo explicar- se limitó a decir Yang.

-Weiss creo que deberias decirle, dejar que ella decida si es buena idea seguir insistiendo o no- dijo Ruby sonriendo un poco.

Weiss suspiro, no sabía por que Ruby tenia el poder de convencerla, pero se sintio obligada a complacerla.

-Adam Taurus es sinonimo de malas noticias, todos saben que el vende drogas en la escuela y junto a Cardin es el lider de mos bavucones. El y Blake entraron al mismo tiempo aqui y desde el principio dejo en claro que no queria que nadie se le acercará.- confeso la heredera.

-ok, y quien es Sun?- cuestiono Yang

-como sabes de el?- dijo Weiss confundida.

-me encontre a Taurus en la hora libre que tuve- confeso la rubia.

\- Ya veo, te lo dijo como advertencia. Sun era un estudiante aqui, el se enamoro de Blake y constantemente trataba de ganar sus afectos. Un dia Adam se enteró y mando a Cardin a golpearlo, el chico era tan insistente que no paro hasta que Adam lo mando al hospital.- comento la heredera.

\- Ya veo- dijo la rubia secamente.

-Eso significa que dejaras de insistir?- cuestiono Weiss.

\- No la conoces Weiss, ella seguira intentandolo- suspiro Ruby.

Yang suspiro pensativa y comenzo a pensar en que hacer para poder hablar con Blake sin que Adam se enterara. Esto iba a ser mas duro de lo que habia pensado, apenas empezaba su año escolar y ya tenia problemas que resolver.


	8. Chapter 8

Blake agradecio a todos los cielos que era viernes, solo tenia que soportar un par de horas mas para ya no tener que vigilar sus pasos. Desde muy pequeña conocia a Adam, ambos eran huérfanos y se criaron juntos en una casa de acogida antes de que ambos decidieran irse juntos de ahi.

Al principio Adam no era tan agresivo ni celoso con ella, pero a medida que iba conociendo mas personas el joven se tornaba cada vez mas violento haciendo que la chica decidiera cortar todo lazo con cualquier otra persona. Ella sabia que estaba mal, pero temia que le mas hiciera daño a las demas personas o a ella misma.

Recordaba con tristeza lo que le habia pasado a su amigo Sun y no queria que Yang pasara por lo mismo.

La joven llego al colegio junto con Adam y se despidio de el con un rapido beso en los labios. Jamas le habia gustado besarlo y jamas le hania reaultado atractivo, pero sabia que si negaba sus afectos el reaccionaria agresivamente. Al llegar a su salón encontro solo a Weiss sentada viendo hacia la ventana pensativa.

-Buenos dias- dijo Blake en un tono apenas perceptible.

La heredera volteo a ver a Blake y le sonrio debilmente -buenos dias Blake-

-Neptune te ha estado buscando en la entrada- comento la chica de cabello oscuro sin saber por que continuaba haciendo conversacion con la otra joven.

-Lo se, por eso vine temprano al salon- confeso Weiss.

-Oh, esta vez no llegaste con Ruby y Yang?- cuestiono Blake.

A Weiss le parecio raro que la chica quisiera mantener una conversación de mas de tres palabras y por un momento sintio miedo de lo que ocurriria si el novio de la otra joven se enterara, pero por el otro lado ella era una Schnee bien podría mandar a sus guarda espaldas a darle un escarmiento al joven.

-No, Yang queria hacer un par de cosas antes de venir y Ruby la acompañó- respondio la heredera.

-ya veo, me alegra que se esten haciendo cercanas- comento Blake caminando hacia su ya acostumbrado asiento.

-Deberias hacerle caso a Yang- dijo la joven Schnee de repente.

-no se de que hablas- aseguró la joven de cabello oscuro.

-Yang no se rendirá hasta poder hablar contigo y a juzgar por como la he visto es muy insistente. Quizas no quieras por lo que el bruto de Adam le hizo a Sun, pero almenos habla con ella y dile algo para que deje de intentarlo, hazle almenos ese favor.- confeso Weiss.

Blake bajo la mirada y se mantuvo callada, pero antes de que Weiss pudiera decir algo mas un par de brazos energeticos la envolvieron en un abrazo.

-Weiss!- exclamo Ruby mientras la abrazaba.

-buenos dias princesa y Blake- dijo Yang desde la entrada sin voltear a ver a la joven de cabello negro.

Blake sintio un poco de tristeza al ver que la rubia la habia saludado tan fríamente, sin embargo comprendia la situación. Se levanto de golpe, camino hacia la entrada y tomo a Yang de la mano llevandoña a travez de los pasillos.

-que diablos fue eso?- pregunto Ruby confundida aun abrazando a la heredera.

-Supongo que Blake por fin hablara con tu hermana al menos para que ya deje de insistir- respondio Weiss -por cierto podrías dejar de abrazarme?-

La mas joven se sonrojo al darse cuenta que aun tenia a la joven Schnee entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento, me emocione mucho al verte- comento Ruby sin pensar haciendo ruborizar a Weiss.

-No te preocupes- dijo la heredera tomandole la mano a la otra joven haciendo que el corazón de ambas se detuviera unos instantes.

Mientras tanto Blake habia llevado a la rubia a un salon que se utilizaba como almacén.

-por que me trajiste aqui?- cuestiono Yang.

-Tu has querido hablar conmigo todos estos dias. Por que?- respondio Blake frustrada.

La rubia se quedo pensativa, habia estado planeando "secuestrala" despues de la escuela para poder hablar, pero le alegraba mucho que no tuviera que hacerlo.

-explicame la insistencia- demando la chica de ojos ambar.

-veras, yo se que es raro que insista tanto pero sere sincera contigo. Me gustas quiza en el sentido romántico o quiza no, no lo se y no puedo saberlo por que tu solo te dignaste ha hablar conmigo el primer dia. Yo se que tienes al posesivo de Adam y no digo que no lo ames o algo sólo se que me hierve la sangre cada vez que te cela o me amenaza para no hablarte.- confeso en un acto de verborrea Yang.

\- te amenazo?- cuestióno Blake eligiendo concentrararse en ese pedazo de informacion.

\- Una vez, y me dijo lo de Sun. Creeme que tengo la habilidad necesaria para romperle la cara de eso no lo dudo, pero apesar de que ni siquiera yo entiendo por que invierto todo mi tiempo en pensar en como hablarte si apenas te conozco creeme me importas y hare lo que sea para que te alejea de el por que no quiero que te lastime. Aunque no hables después conmigo solo quisiera poder ayudarte a convencerte a salir de eso, no se que tan grave sea la situacion pero por que esperar a que empeore.- dijo Yang aun verborreicamente.

Blake no supo que contestarle a la joven, dentro de ella sentia agradable que se preocupara por ella, pero dudaba enormente de la capacidad que mencionaba Yang de poder defenderse.

-No diras nada?- pregunto Yang desesperada.

La joven de ojos ambar se acerco a ella y le planto un beso en la mejilla haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

-gracias por preocuparte. Te veo aqui el lunes y platicare contigo...todo lo que quieras saber- dijo Blake reteniendo un par de lagrimas.

Yang trato de decir algo mas, pero la otra joven ya habia saliendo corriendo. No habia sido como la rubia lo habia planeado, pero esta era una victoria aceptable para ella.


	9. Chapter 9

El fin de semana paso demasiado lento para Yang, su hermana se la habia pasado jugando videojuegos. Weiss no habia ido a visitarlas por que tenia compromisos con su familia y aunque Ruby no lo expresaba jugaba para no demostrar su decepcion.

La rubia conocia bien a su hermana, Ruby era alguien que se encarinaba facilmente con las personas, pero Weiss era diferente y sin miedo a equivocarse Yang podia asegurar que su hermana estaba enamorada de la heredera. Sin embargo, era algo que tenia que dejar que la mas joven se diera cuenta.

Yang habia tratado de que su fin de semana pasara rapido, habia salido a distraerse pero cada hora que pasaba duraba una eternidad para ella.

Finalmente llego el lunes, Weiss habia quedado de pasar por ellas, pero la rubia en su ansiedad le dijo a Ruby que se adelantaria en su motocicleta, pero que si ella queria esperara a Weiss. Obviamente ante el prospecto de ver a la heredera Ruby acepto quedarse a esperar.

Cuando la rubia llego a la escuela sintio su corazon acelerararse y corrio hacia su punto de encuentro con Blake, quien la estaba esperando sentada cerca de la ventana.

-buenos dias- dijo jadeando la rubia tratando de recuperar su respiracion.

La joven de ojos ambar le sonrio y la invito con un gesto a sentarse.

-Buenos dias- contensto Blake.

Un breve silencio rodeo a las dos jovenes antes de que la joven de cabellera oscura se atreviera a hablar nuevamente.

-dime que quieres saber?- cuestiono.

-bien estuve pensando y que tal si hacemos esto como un juego- respondio Yang

\- a que te refieres?- pregunto Blake.

-ya sabes como el juego de 21 preguntas, tu me preguntas algo y luego yo te pregunto a ti. Eso nos ayudara tambien a conocernos un poco- propuso la rubia.

Blake asintio con la cabeza aceptando la propuesta de Yang.

-bien, primera pregunta. Como conociste a Adam?- dijo la rubia.

-en una casa de acogida. Somos huerfanos y hemos vivido juntos desde pequenos- blake respondio sorprendiendose a si misma de contestar tan honestamente.

-Lo siento no sabia- se disculpo Yang.

-Crei que ese era el objectivo, conocernos- comento Blake con una debil sonrisa.

Yang sonrio un poco y dijo -es tu turno de preguntar-

-Siempre has sido asi de impulsiva?- cuestiono sin titubear la joven de cabello oscuro.

-Algo asi, mas que nada en cuestionez que afecten a la gente que quiero. Eres la primera desconocida con la que he sido asi. No es mi intension parecer acosadora lo juro, solo se que me importas- respondio Yang bajando la mirada algo avergonzada.

-Tu turno- Blake se limito a decir.

-Es cierto que ustedes venden drogas?- cuestiono la rubia, la verdad ella solo habia escuchado que Adam lo hacia pero queria daber si la chica lo hacia.

-Adam lo hace para mantenernos, la verdad preferiria obtener un trabajo pero el me lo prohibe- comento la otra joven.

Por un lado Yang se alegraba de que Blake no estuviera involucrada en el trafico de drogas, pero le molestaba lo controlada que la tenia Adam.

-Por que se mudaron aqui?- pregunto Blake sin esperar a que Yang dijera algo.

-Nuestro padre viaja mucho, mi mama nos abandono a mi padre y a mi cuando era muy pequena y la mama de Ruby fallecio cuando era una bebe. Por eso no nos parecemos ni compartimos apellido por si era alguna de tus preguntas- rio un poco Yang pero Blake pudo ver el dolor en los ojos lila de la rubia cuando hablo del abandono de su madre.

Blake en un impulso abrazo a la otra joven -Lamento lo de tu madre, prometo no hacer lo mismo- susurro al oido se la rubia aun sin saber por que habia dicho la ultima parte se la oracion.

Yang sintio como su sonrisa se quebraba y si corazon se hacia pequeno, un nudo aparecio en su garganta y sin su consentimiento lagrimas comenzaron a formar en sus ojos.

-creo que ya no quiero hablar por hoy- confeso la rubia sin separarase de la otra joven.

-lo entiendo, si quieres irte lo puedea hacer. Podemos seguir manana si aun lo deseas.- comento la jovem se ojos ambar separandose lentamente de Yang, pero sin esperarlo la rubia no la dejo.

-Dejame estar asi unos segundos, despues me ire.- suplico Yang.

-De acuerdo, pero si algun dia quieres hablar de eso sabes que estare aqui- dijo Blake.

La rubia solo asintio con la cabeza y permanecio asi unos segundos mas antes de retirarse de ahi.


End file.
